Episode 24
LEGION Episode 24 Alison and Victoren are sitting on the couch together, cuddling throughout the night. Alison: So, what happened while I was, um, different? Victoren: We, to say the least, had some fun. Alison: And I don't remember it? Victoren: Sorry, I kept asking if you were alright and you said you were fine. You're the one who even brought up the idea. Alison: I'm not sure what happened and I just hope it doesn't happen again. Victoren: I hope not either. Alison: Well, now you owe me one. (she gives him a look) Victoren: Um, well, that's not something I would expect, but if you want to, um, yea. Alison: Come on, this isn't that awkward. Victoren: I guess you're right, but I, uh, just not right now. Alison: I'm in no hurry. Victoren looks at Alison's leg and sees that her wound is still there. Victoren: Alison, I thought that was healed. Alison: Oh, it's just a scratch. Victoren: Alison, heal it up. Alison: Alright. (she heals it, but her alternate self comes in again) Victoren: There, now your wounds should be fully healed. Alison: Yea, it does feel better. (she kisses Vic's neck) Alison then gets an emergent call from Inferno. Alison: Well, remember about your promise. I have to go see my father, but when I get back, I'm going to smother you. Victoren: Sounds like a plan. Say hi to Inferno for me. Alison: Will do. Alison goes to the same bar as the previous time. Inferno and Mella-belle are there, sitting at a table. Alison sits down at the table. Automatically, Inferno notices a change in her. He sees that the BTC is already changing her personality. Inferno: So, do anything interesting lately? Alison: Just killed some Admirals. Inferno: Tell me, how do you feel? Alison: I feel great. Inferno: How many people have you killed lately? Alison: I haven't kept count. I just kill and laugh. Inferno: So, it is as I thought. While in the BTC state, you become bloodthirsty and act differently. Alison: Is this an interrogation? I want to get back to Vic, so I can spend the day with him. Inferno: Feelings toward Vic show no change. Although, you probably show your love differently than usual. Tell me, have you had the urge to kill your teammates? Alison: They can be annoying, but I wouldn't kill them. I never even thought about it. Inferno: Well, everything checks out. Just, use your BTC less. The more you use it, the more you change. Alison: Maybe that's a good thing. I don't like being goody-two-shoes Alison. Mella-belle: But that's who you are. Alison: Not anymore. (she gets up and walks out of the bar) Inferno: This isn't good. She's giving in. Mella-belle: She has the will to fight it, I know. I was there when she gained the power. If she's like this, she chooses it. Inferno: So, she likes being a badass, bloodthirsty person better than her normal self? Mella-belle: She's still in love with Victoren and that means she's not too far from her normal self. Inferno: I'm going to give this info to Everest, maybe he'll have a better explanation. Back on the ship Alison comes through the door. Victoren: Hey, how was it? Alison (walking toward him): Fine. Victoren: Why are you giving me that look? Alison starts kissing him passionately, which elevates. They go to their quarters and love on each other. To be continued...